To test if the beneficial effects of dhea seen in men (increased muscle mass and decreased body fat) but not seen in women is related to oral hormone replacement therapy. Transdermal estrogen therapy versus oral estrogen therapy may positively influence the anabolic and immune enhancing effects of DEHA replacement in aging women.